The field of the invention is processes for forming cured polymeric objects and the invention relates more particularly to processes for forming hollow or other convoluted-shaped articles having an interior shape which makes it difficult to mold by conventional processes.
As technology expands, the ability to create strong, light weight and more thermally-resistant materials has grown to an extent where such materials can often replace metals such as titanium. Where a combination of high strength and low weight exists, composite materials are capable of exhibiting physical characteristics not before believed possible. For instance, it has been known for some time that graphite fiber reinforced composites are capable of exceptionally high modulous combined with low weight. However, it was heretofore not believed possible to create intricate and hollow shapes of such composite materials in view of the need for molding such shapes with high pressure under carefully controlled conditions of temperature.